


High For This

by laurelsalexis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/M, Marijuana, Robb POV, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Theon out of town Robb and Jeyne have Robb's apartment all to themselves, a no clothes weekend where Jeyne decides they should have a little more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High For This

Theon Greyjoy is perhaps the worst influence of Robb Stark's life and has been since the two were boys. They grew up together, best friends from the start, even if their respective fathers never liked each other very much. It never meant much to either boy but that meant Robb got into a bit more trouble than he'd of normally would have had he only stuck by Jon, his brother.

Ah, well, what was life without making his mother and father crazy sometimes?

But Robb was no longer the boy that he had been in high school. He graduated college, he had a job, he had his place, a place in which he shared with Theon because living alone was just stupid, something they had decided together. But today Theon was away at Pyke for some family reunion that his sister had come and dragged him to. She was...there was no nice way to put it and she even kind of scared him a little so he just kept his mouth shut and tried desperately to not laugh. And he thought his sister's were bad? Sansa could ask when he and Jeyne were to marry and Arya could beat up Theon a thousand and ones times and his sisters would never be as bad as Theon's was.

None of that mattered once Theon was out the door and Jeyne had walked through the door all but an hour later, bag in hand, the two were certainly not going to leave for at least the weekend. Robb and Jeyne hardly got any time together. Not with Theon being his roommate and managed to know the exactly wrong time to interrupt them and with his sister being her roommate. He could not do all he wanted to do Jeyne when Sansa was in the next room looking at him as if he was committing mass murder every time he brought his own girlfriend to a climax.

It would be the two of them, alone, together, fucking on every last service of that apartment until neither of them could move. So maybe he had been looking forward to it for a little too long but he wasn't that old and even though the two had been together since high school he only managed to find her more and more attractive.

He'd love her forever.

The first time they had found themselves without clothes had actually been in his bed. The two mutually deciding maybe doing it all over the apartment was tacky. Robb practically ripped off his girlfriend's clothes and the two got lost in moans and whispered words, hushed confessions of love, and everything that had made Robb Stark know that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Theon had always told him that he needed to dump her because even though she was a quote “hot piece of ass” he needed to quote “have his dick make some new friends”, but he wasn't interested. He wasn't going to blow the best thing that happened to him because he was boring for being with one girl since forever.

By the time the two of them had reached their peak they were laying diagonally across the bed, Robb panting as Jeyne had moved to rest her head on his chest. It had been far too long since the two had last caught an alone moment where they didn't have to rush or someone wasn't bound to interrupt them, probably for their own amusement.

“We should eat,” he heard Jeyne whispered as he felt her tracing her name on his chest.

Robb was silent for only a moment. “So I can fuck you again.” And when she looked at him he only smiled down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. He knew she could never resist such things.

Soon enough she was off of him and grabbing the plaid button up he had been wearing before, him following her and grabbing some sweat pants from the drawer. He spotted her walking out of the room. “That's all you're wearing?” She smirked and he knew that he was a dead man.

A dead dead man who was certainly not going to make it through the food if she was not going to wear anything but his shirt. He was a dead man walking, a dead man who had no problem being dead. He stayed back a few moments before following her out to the living room, only to see her leaning against the counter. She was gonna kill him, Robb was certain.

“Do you get high with Theon?” She asked, softly, her voice was always soft, almost timid, as she held the blunt in her hand, eying it like she had never seen one before. He thought she probably hadn't.

Robb didn't know whether it was a trap or not, knowing sometimes she would back him in corners and he'd get into too much trouble. They didn't fight, not really, not often, but she made it known she disliked some of the habits that Robb had.

“A few times.”

Not a lie, he hated lying, she always knew when he was lying, Jeyne having some super crazy talent for that. Reminded him of his mom. No, he couldn't think of his mom when his girlfriend, really they had been together for the last eight years she was more than a girlfriend, was standing there in nothing but a shirt, his shirt. Mom was bad.

“Can we?”

And that was the one question that he thought he would never hear come out of Jeyne Westerling's mouth. Could they? For a passing moment his blue eyes widened, staring her down as if he was imaging this all but then she smiled and he knew that she wanted this. He grabbed a lighter from on top of the case that held the television before finding a seat on the couch, pulling her legs over his lap and holding her as close as he could in that position.

“I have never denied you.”

Thumb swiping across the lighter to ignite the flame he took the blunt from her hand and lit it, offering it back to her. Never had he seen Jeyne high. Drunk, certainly, but never high, and he had no shame in admitting that he was actually kind of curious what she would be like. As soon as she inhaled and coughed, which only made Robb bite back a laugh, not very well, and watched as she inhaled the smoke again, only to raise an eyebrow in curiosity when she didn't let the smoke out.

Seconds later Robb felt her mouth on his, instinctively he inhaled the smoke. It was hotter than he'd thought it'd of been, her so close, setting off all of his senses, which only heightened as Jeyne moved from her position on the couch to her now straddling him. The only thing separating them was the thin layer of his sweat pants. This wasn't going to remain innocent for long, as innocent as two people smoking pot could be, at least.

Taking it from her as she offered it, Robb inhaled and exhaled, normally, waiting to feel good, better than he already had. He was a doomed man, honestly, he knew as much. Inhaling the smoke again he brought her lips closer to his, pushing out the smoke from his mouth to her own.

Robb felt her hips move against him, making his cock hard, the line of it too obvious with the thin fabric of the pants he had been wearing. Slowly, he undid the few buttons of his shirt on her, carefully, a little shaky as the effects of the marijuana they had both been smoking set in.

Any time he had gotten high with Theon they played video games or ate too much pizza, or just did stupid guy shit. Robb would tell a story of some crazy new sex position he and Jeyne tried because she read it in one of her stupid girly magazines, and Theon would share a story of some threesome he had.

With Jeyne it was completely different. All he wanted was her. To feel her lips on him, her cunt on his cock, her every breath against his skin. His body craved her touch, even more than he already had. Just the way she would grind herself against him had managed to make him ache in an entirely different way.

He felt her fingertips graze upon the skin of his abdomen as she pulled down his sweat pants, Robb arching his hips just enough to pull them from his body, lazily kicking them off. Sex on the couch was probably the worst idea, given he had Theon as a roommate and well...Robb didn't care. He didn't have the ability to care. Theon could walk in the living room at that moment and nothing could tear him from Jeyne. Beautiful Jeyne, the one he loved more than anything, the one who he looked at as if she was the only girl in the world. There was nothing about her he would change, nothing he would do different, especially not in that moment.

Pushing the shirt off of her shoulders his blue eyes locked on her, looking at her as his mouth opened slightly. He could feel himself throbbing between his legs, the desire to touch her too strong to without any longer. They'd just had sex no more than an hour before but he needed her again.

And again and again, the feelings moving through him felt as if he would never truly be satisfied with her.

Slowly Robb found himself running his hand along her thigh, the way her skin felt under the pads of his fingertips so much different than he had ever remember it feeling before. She whined, that whine she would do when she wanted to be touched, but even with how impatient Robb felt he didn't move any faster.

“Robb Stark.” It was meant to be a scold, he knew, but it was a whine. A whine that turned a switch inside Robb and made him want to play dirty.

“Yes?” He whispered as the calm sense about him never left. If he felt this good he'd want to be high all the time, fucking his girlfriend on the couch. Why didn't they live together? He couldn't remember. It wasn't as if they were innocent waiting until marriage types. No. They could barely keep their hands off one another, remembering that time she gave him a hand-job under the table at one of his family's parties that dragged on and on. That didn't make his mother like her much more than she already had. Oops.

“Don't tease.”

Another whine, which only caused a rare smirk to come across his face. His fingers danced along the skin of her tanned thigh. Every part of her body was perfect, a thought he repeated to himself as he inched closer to what she wanted touched. He didn't. He was a bloody awful tease when he wanted to be. That didn't stop Jeyne from playing the game, her small hand enclosed around his throbbing erection bringing to the light the fact that she'd love to play this game with him. She barely moved, teasing him as she was twist her wrist just enough to earn a moan but not enough to make him feel good.

Robb bit on the inside of his lip, trying desperately not to show her how much he needed her, and how much he was enjoying what little she was. Her grip on him felt different, like nothing he had ever felt before, nothing he'd ever feel again.

“I need you.”

The only three words Robb uttered, not wanting to play the game, the very one he had started. No, he needed to feel her sheathed around him, riding him, the two lost in the pleasure of their coupling. That was he needed, for now, the Stark had many other things in mind for later. The list was endless.

Jeyne complied, Robb was grateful, watching her breasts come into his view as he lifted herself up, guiding herself down onto his throbbing cock. They may have had each other earlier in the night but it didn't stop them both from moaning out. There was nothing that would ever replace that feeling he had when she was around him for the very first time, soaked, both from how aroused she was and the last time they had found themselves there.

Immediately her forehead had rested upon his, Robb's arm sliding around her slender body, the two rocking together in unison. He gasped as the sensations began to hit him in ways. It was desperate, his desire for her, his hips pushing up just as she sank down. Over and over. Her skin molded against his in a way he couldn't explain. They were one. Not in the make love they came together way, but in the she had felt as if she literally melted into his body.

Her gasps and moans filled his ears, her fingertips tugging at his red curls, his lips finding her neck and sucking at the skin. Never did she let him mark her, not wanting to be that kind of girl, even if the two had been together for nearly a decade and everyone knew. It was a primal instinct within him, leaving a mark, showing the world that Jeyne Westerling belonged to him and no one else.

His teeth grazed against her tan skin, biting at the skin, before she moaned again, louder. He loved her like this. Coming completely undone, letting the passion overtake her. It was his favorite view of her. Jeyne who would braid Sansa's hair, who would try and have a polite conversation with his mother, who carry around Rickon even though he was too big to be carried, but when the two were alone she'd beg for him, moan his name again and again and whisper dirty little words into his ear. He hoped that never changed, that when the two had their own children she'd be the loving mother, but when the two were alone she'd be nothing besides Jeyne, the one he could make moan as if she was the star of a dirty film.

“Why didn't we do this sooner?” She whispered into his ear, biting down on his ear lobe as her arms completely wrapped around his neck and she pulled Robb closer, her hardened nipples pressed against his chest. Everything was on fire, every inch of skin tingling. God. He didn't even have answer for her as her name fell from his lips.

“I love you,” Robb breathed into her neck as he the pleasure began to override him. She was moving slow, as was he, yet it felt like they were on a roller coaster ride that was going to send them both over the edge. He didn't care what happened. All he knew was that he needed more, more of her, more of everything. “I love your cunt. I love the way you smell. I love the way you taste. Fuck, Jeyne, I love you.”

His hands ran through her hair before his mouth found hers. He was desperate to kiss her, desperate to feel her come around him, desperate to spill himself within her like he had done a thousand times before. Their lips met, the kiss soft, not that it lacked any passion, no, they never lacked passion. She rose her body again, tugging on his curls, telling him she was close to falling over the edge. Her walls tightened around him, only making him throb more within her, as he moaned against her lips.

She increased her pace as she rode him, fucking him for all he was worth, before she pulled back and moaned his name softly, barely able to get the four letter name out of her mouth as she coated his cock. As she reached her climax Robb kept his eyes on her, the sight of the pink flush coming across her skin and her face falling into that look of pure bliss only sent him over the edge. The next thrust he pushed into her was his last, spilling himself within her tight walls, repeating her name as if he was worshiping her. As he came down from his own orgasm he roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her mouth back to kiss, kissing her with a different kind of desire running through him. Only then did he curse needing to rest before he could take her again.

Jeyne pulled back and looked at him with a satisfying smirk, pulling off of him, stealing one last kiss as their come slid down her thighs. Something had always made Robb hot when he would notice, him slipping from her. One last kiss was given before she got off of him completely, finding herself next to him, as she allowed her body to fall down onto his in a cuddle.

“I love you, too, Robb.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
